For example, JP-A-2005-514609 and JP-A-2004-163376 propose conventional sensors for detecting a rotation (angular velocity) of an object. Specifically, JP-A-2005-514609 (US 2004/0206176A1) proposes a rotation angle sensor including two structural members each having a Coriolis element (weight) located around a detector element (detector weight). Coriolis elements are directly connected with each other via a spring. Each Coriolis element is connected with a corresponding driver weight. JP-A-2004-163376 (US 2003/0206176A1) proposes an angular velocity sensor including two structural members each having outer mass portions (driver weights) located around a center mass portion (detector weight). Each outer mass portion is directly connected with an outer support beam. In the present structure, when the sensor receives impact from its outside, Coriolis elements, which are directly connected via springs, and the outer mass portions, which are directly connected with the outer support beam, synchronously move in the direction of the impact. Therefore, a component of the impact can be offset and removed from a component of a detected angular velocity.
In JP-A-2005-514609 and JP-A-2004-163376, the Coriolis elements, which function to cause a driving power, are directly connected via the spring, and the outer mass portions, which function to cause a driving power, are directly connected with the outer support beam. It is noted that the detector elements are not connected with each other, and the center mass portions are not connected with each other. In the present structures, synchronism between the Coriolis elements and synchronism between the outer mass portions can be enhanced with respect to an impact. Nevertheless, synchronism between the detector elements and synchronism between the center mass portions may be spoiled.
Decrease in the synchronism between the detector element or decrease in the synchronism between the center mass portions may result in decrease in the effect to offset the component of the impact from the component of the detected angular velocity.